Treatment Improvement Protocols
Treatment Improvement Protocols (TIPs) are a series of best-practice manuals for the treatment of substance use and other related disorders. The TIP series is published by the Center for Substance Abuse Treatment (CSAT http://www.csat.samhsa.gov), a subdivision of the Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration (SAMHSA http://www.samhsa.gov), an agency of the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services (HHS http://www.hhs.gov). CSAT convenes panels of clinical, research, and administrative experts to produce the content of TIPs, which are distributed to public and private substance abuse treatment facilities and individuals throughout the United States and its territories. TIPs deal with all aspects of substance abuse treatment, from intake procedures to screening and assessment to various treatment metholodologies and referral to other avenues of care. TIPs also deal with administrative and programmatic issues such as funding, inter-agency collaboration, training, accreditation, and workforce development. Some TIPs also cover ancillary topics that tend to be associated with substance abuse treatment, such as co-occurring mental health problems, criminal justice issues, housing, and primary care. Once the content of a TIP has been finalized and approved by CSAT, the publications are printed through the U.S. Government Printing Office (GPO http://www.gpo.gov/). As of March, 2008, 48 TIPs have been published. Most are available through SAMHSA's Health Information Network (SHIN http://www.samhsa.gov/shin/). CSAT also makes newer TIPs available for download in Portable Document Format (PDF), or accessible online through the National Library of Medicine (NLM http://www.nlm.nih.gov/). Although TIPs frequently show up on internet auction sites and through used book sellers for varying costs, they are intended to be available for free to the public. SHIN does not charge for them. The TIP Series TIP 1: State Methadone Treatment Guidelines (replaced by TIP 43) TIP 2: Pregnant, Substance-Using Women TIP 3: Screening and Assessment of Alcohol- and Other Drug-Abusing Adolescents (replaced by TIP 31) TIP 4: Guidelines for the Treatment of Alcohol- and Other Drug-Abusing Adolescents (replaced by TIP 32) TIP 5: Improving Treatment for Drug-Exposed Infants TIP 6: Screening for Infectious Diseases Among Substance Abusers TIP 7: Screening and Assessment for Alcohol and Other Drug Abuse Among Adults in the Criminal Justice System (replaced by TIP 44) TIP 8: Intensive Outpatient Treatment for Alcohol and Other Drug Abuse (replaced by TIPs 46 and 47) TIP 9: Assessment and Treatment of Patients with Coexisting Mental Illness and Alcohol and Other Drug Abuse TIP 10: Assessment and Treatment Planning for Cocaine-Abusing Methadone-Maintained Patients TIP 11: Simple Screening Instruments for Outreach for Alcohol and Other Drug Abuse and Infectious Diseases TIP 12: Combining Substance Abuse Treatment with Intermediate Sanctions for Adults in the Criminal Justice System (replaced by TIP 44) TIP 13: Role and Current Status of Patient Placement Criteria in the Treatment of Substance Use Disorders TIP 14: Developing State Outcomes Monitoring Systems for Alcohol and Other Drug Abuse Treatment TIP 15: Treatment for HIV-Infected Alcohol and Other Drug Abusers (replaced by TIP 37) TIP 16: Alcohol and Other Drug Screening of Hospitalized Trauma Patients http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.36481 TIP 17: Planning for Alcohol and Other Drug Abuse Treatment for Adults in the Criminal Justice System (replaced by TIP 44) TIP 18: The Tuberculosis Epidemic: Legal and Ethical Issues for Alcohol and Other Drug Treatment Providers http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.38602 TIP 19: Detoxification From Alcohol and Other Drugs (replaced by TIP 45) TIP 20: Matching Treatment to Patient Needs in Opioid Substitution Therapy (replaced by TIP 43) TIP 21: Combining Alcohol and Other Drug Abuse Treatment With Diversion for Juveniles in the Justice System TIP 22: LAAM in the Treatment of Opiate Addiction (replaced by TIP 43) TIP 23: Treatment Drug Courts: Integrating Substance Abuse Treatment With Legal Case Processing http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.44270 TIP 24: A Guide to Substance Abuse Services for Primary Care Clinicians http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.45293 TIP 25: Substance Abuse Treatment and Domestic Violence http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.46712 TIP 26: Substance Abuse Among Older Adults http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.48302 TIP 27: Comprehensive Case Management for Substance Abuse Treatment http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.49769 TIP 28: Naltrexone and Alcoholism Treatment http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.51510 TIP 29: Substance Use Disorder Treatment For People With Physical and Cognitive Disabilities http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.52487 TIP 30: Continuity of Offender Treatment for Substance Use Disorders from Institution to Community http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.53792 TIP 31: Screening and Assessing Adolescents for Substance Use Disorders http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.54841 TIP 32: Treatment of Adolescents with Substance Use Disorders http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.56031 TIP 33: Treatment for Stimulant Use Disorders http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.57310 TIP 34: Brief Interventions and Brief Therapies for Substance Abuse http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.59192 TIP 35: Enhancing Motivation for Change in Substance Abuse Treatment http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.61302 TIP 36: Substance Abuse Treatment for Persons with Child Abuse and Neglect Issues http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.63145 TIP 37: Substance Abuse Treatment for Persons with HIV/AIDS http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.64746 TIP 38: Integrating Substance Abuse Treatment and Vocational Services http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.68228 TIP 39: Substance Abuse Treatment and Family Therapy http://download.ncadi.samhsa.gov/prevline/pdfs/bkd504.pdf TIP 40: Clinical Guidelines for the Use of Buprenorphine in the Treatment of Opioid Addiction http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/bv.fcgi?rid=hstat5.chapter.72248 TIP 41: Substance Abuse Treatment: Group Therapy http://download.ncadi.samhsa.gov/prevline/pdfs/bkd507.pdf TIP 42: Substance Abuse Treatment for Persons With Co-Occurring Disorders http://download.ncadi.samhsa.gov/prevline/pdfs/bkd515.pdf TIP 43: Medication-Assisted Treatment for Opioid Addiction in Opioid Treatment Programs http://download.ncadi.samhsa.gov/Prevline/pdfs/bkd524.pdf TIP 44: Substance Abuse Treatment for Adults in the Criminal Justice System http://download.ncadi.samhsa.gov/Prevline/pdfs/bkd526.pdf TIP 45: Detoxification and Substance Abuse Treatment http://download.ncadi.samhsa.gov/prevline/pdfs/DTXTIP45(3-30-06).PDF TIP 46: Substance Abuse: Administrative Issues in Outpatient Treatment http://download.ncadi.samhsa.gov/prevline/pdfs/tip46small.pdf TIP 47: Substance Abuse: Clinical Issues in Intensive Outpatient Treatment http://download.ncadi.samhsa.gov/prevline/pdfs/TIP_47.pdf TIP 48: Managing Depressive Symptoms in Substance Abuse Clients During Early Recovery (not yet posted online) See also * Addiction * Alcohol psychology * Drug abuse psychology * Substance abuse External links * The Knowledge Application Program Category:Alcohol psychology Category:Drug abuse psychology